Walking In A Winter Wonderland
by happyday girl
Summary: Wee!chesters one-shot. The Winchesters wake up to find the world covered in thick snow-Neither of the boys have ever seen snow, so its up to John to show them- Family fun, Awesome!John and cute Sam and Dean! Sam-4, Dean- 8 Please review!


**Hello!**

**I found this unfinished on my Laptop, and as I've finished all my multi-chaptered fics I decided to finish it and share it with you guys!**

**This isn't a Christmas fic per se, it's just a tale of wintry fun with John being a fun-loving Dad, so I really hope you like it!**

**Enjoy...**

'DAD-IT'S SNOWING!' John Winchester groaned as he felt his youngest son begin to jump up and down on his rickety motel bed, giggling uncontrollably.

'W-what?' he asked as he sat up, wiping his bleary eyes, squinting up at his excitable four year old son. It was a few weeks till Christmas, and both his boys were getting excited about the big day that was drawing near...the snow seemed to be the icing on the cake for them.

'It's snowing dad! Real snow! Can we go out, please?' Sam sputtered out, starting to get out of breath with the jumping.

'Sammy it's...' John checked his watch, sighing when he read the clock face.

'5 am' he said with a yawn, running a hand down his face, last night's stubble scratching his palm.

'Oh please oh please oh please can we go outside?' Sam asked, finally jumping down to sit next to his father, cross legged and smiling.

John looked at his youngest son and gave a small, but tired smile. He didn't think Sammy had ever seen proper snow-he heard on the news that it was going to be falling hard overnight.

'What's going on?' Dean's eight year old voice floated into the room. Both Sam and John looked over to the door; Dean was in his banana pyjamas, still clutching his pillow as he wondered what was happening.

'Dean-it's been snowing!' Sam yelled, grinning, before launching off the bed and tearing to the curtains, opening them up. The faint morning light contrasted against Sam's pale face.

'Wow! It's a quilt of snow...!' he breathed, his breath fogging up the glass of the tacky motel room.

John chuckled before getting out of bed. 'It's called a blanket of snow Sammy...' he smiled to himself, before pulling on a shirt and walking to his youngest son.

'We'll have breakfast first, ok? Then we can go out and have a walk in the snow.'

'Can we make a snowman? And have a snowball fight? And make snow angels?' Sam's voice chattered non stop as his father led him from the room by the hand, John also catching Dean's hand and leading him to the breakfast table.

'Now, what will it be guys? Toast?' he asked, looking round at his sons.

Dean yawned and nodded, moving up slightly so an excitable Sam could sit next to him.

'You'll fall off if you don't keep still!' he smiled, putting an arm around him to make sure he didn't fall to the floor.

Sam hugged his brother, practically bristling with excitement. 'You'll make a snowman with me, wont you Dean?' he asked, looking up at his big brother.

'Course I will Sammy-we'll have to get some stuff to dress him up in!' Dean smiled, taking his toast from John with a small smile of thanks.

John placed the slightly burnt toast in front of Sam-he had never gotten the hang of toasters- who nonetheless smiled and took the toast, cramming it all in his mouth.

'Can we go out now?' he asked, bread crumbs flying out of his mouth. Dean yelled and brought his plate up, putting it over the side of his face Sam was facing to fend off the toast attack.

'Don't eat with your mouth full Sammy!' John said, tutting lightly as he wiped off the toast from the table.

Sam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes. 'Ah no...ok, go put on your warm clothes and shoes, and I'll take you out!' he said, rolling his eyes at how easy he was to sway.

He smiled at his sons as they bounded off into their shared room to get dressed.

He walked over to a chair and pulled on his walking boots, before shrugging on a jumper and putting his leather jacket on over the top.

In no time at all, Sam and Dean were rushing back into the living room, each looking like little marshmallows in their huge duffle coats.

'Ok, ready to go?' he asked, opening the door of the motel room to let the boys get out.

Sam and Dean's faces lit up once they were outside, it was like a winter wonderland. The snow was at least two feet deep, it hung off trees, pylons and the tops of cars-the Impala looked like a mountain of snow.

'Oh wow...' Sam breathed, mist coming out of his mouth as he spoke.

Dean's eyes shone as he looked around him. He walked forwards, enjoying the feel of snow crunching under his boots. He looked back at Sam, who grinned at his big brother.

'Come on Sammy-let's go play!' he roared, holding out his hand for Sam to catch on to. The little boy giggled and ran with his brother, before they both jumped into a pile of snow.

John laughed as they emerged head to foot in snow, the white stuff clinging to their eyelashes and noses.

'Let's make snow angels!' Sam shouted, giggling as he launched himself backwards, moving his arms and legs up and down, chuckling. Dean grinned and lay back, slowly moving his limbs, he wanted his angel to at least look like one...

They both stood up, looking back to admire their handiwork.

Sam giggled at his angel- 'It's an angel monster!' he roared, putting his fingers like a monster and roaring at his snow monster.

John laughed from behind him. 'DAD-YOU MAKE ONE!' Sam squealed, running towards his father and pulling on his sleeve and dragging him towards the mound of snow.

'What? No...no, you two play...' John said, looking around to see if people were watching.

'Oh, go on daddy! It's fun; I'll show you how...' Sam promised, flopping back down into the snow and moving his arms and legs again.

'I know how to do it Sammy...but I don't want to...' John said awkwardly, but he knew that resistance was futile when it came to his youngest.

He rolled his eyes and turned around, before falling backwards with a thump. The boys laughed as John moved his arms up and down, the snow falling into his face as he worked.

He stood up carefully, looking back at his work with a smile.

'Well, that's a darn good looking angel...' he remarked, winking at his sons.

'It's looks cool dad' Dean agreed, tilting his head to look at his father's angel- it looked more like a lopsided yeti to him...

'Can we make a snowman now dad?' asked Sam, grinning as he looked at the snow around him-he could make a really big one...

'Yeah, ok...let's go!' John grinned, wiping snow off his face and off the front of jeans. He grinned at his son's and led the way to a strip of snow on the other side of the street; it looked like a kind of park.

His bent down and made a snowball, making it small to begin with. He handed it to Sam, and pointed at the rest of the park.

'Ok, so you roll that around the park, and soon it will be huge! We can put a head on it and everything if you want...' John grinned. As Sam giggled and went off to roll the snowball up, he made one for Dean as well. 'Now you roll this one up, and you can make the head!'

Dean laughed and nodded, before getting to work rolling the snow into a huge ball, running with it across the park to catch up with Sam.

John laughed at his son's and stayed where he was, looking fondly at his boys as they played together. He had an idea, and then got to work...

'Sammy! How's your snowman going?' Dean asked as he caught up with Sam. he watched as his little brother dug his gloved hands into the snowman, pulling out a lump of freezing snow and moulding it into a ball- he knew what was coming next.

'No Sammy n-' his cry was cut short when a snowball hit him square in the face, the tiny bits of broken snow falling down his shirt. He yelled and started to laugh, fanning his shirt to get the freezing water out of his shirt.

'Sammy!' he grinned, before bending down and grabbing a handful of snow. He balled it up and threw it at Sam, the snow hitting his chest.

Sam burst into giggles, shaking his body to get the white stuff of him. 'I'll get you Dean!' he smiled, bending down and gathering more snow as Dean ran off laughing.

'Dad! Come help! Me and Sammy are having a war!' Dean yelled at their father. John chuckled and jogged up to his youngest son.

'Are you on my team daddy?' Sam asked, pausing in his snowball making to peer up at his father.

'I'm on no one's side; I'm gonna help out the person whose getting beat!' John grinned, ruffling his little boy's hair.

They both looked up as a huge snowball flew in their direction, hitting John in the back. He turned to hear Dean shriek out a laugh, before diving behind a snowman John guessed someone had left.

'All right little man-you're gonna get it now!' he chuckled, before gathering a ball of snow. He turned to Sam and put a finger to his lips, before motioning him to follow.

Sam put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from giggling as he followed his father as they tiptoed to where Dean was hiding.

Suddenly, John let out a loud growl and threw the snowball at Dean, the snowball bouncing lightly on his head and falling to the floor.

'DAD! THAT'S CHEATING!' Dean yelled, before jumping on his father and pushing him to the ground, laughing.

John laughed and shook his head, backing away as Dean advanced with a snowball. 'No one read out the rules-and Daddy makes em, okay?' he grinned, raising his arms as Dean raised his own.

He managed to close his eyes just before a wave of cold hit his face- snow fell down his leather jacket; he could feel it latching onto his eyebrows.

'You got me!' he said, pretending to act shot. He buckled, falling to his knees with a dramatic cry. Sam shrieked with laughter, jumping up and down. John tried not to laugh along with him as he fell to the ground, uttering an exaggerated 'Last sigh' and lay still.

There was silence for a while, before he heard two sets of crunching footfalls coming in front of him, and two shadows fell across his face.

'Daddy? Are you ok?' he heard Sam ask in a small voice. He didn't move.

'Dad, stop messing around...' Dean added- John grinned, before jumping up with a growl and catching both boys in his arms.

They screamed with joy and squealed as John started to walk around with them in his arms.

'I'm gonna teach you guys not to throw snow at me...' John laughed, looking around for a good spot-he found a large flurry of snow that had been dumped in the middle of the park.

He chuckled and bounded over it, Sam and Dean still giggling in his arms. He dumped them both in the snow, laughing as they disappeared in the white stuff.

He put his hands on his hips, a happy smile on his face as they floundered around, with Sam finally coming up with a small cough, his teeth chattering together.

'You give up?' John asked lightly, reaching out to pull Sam out of the snow.

'Y-Yes...' Sam stuttered, latching onto John's leg for warmth.

Dean was the next out, grinning like a maniac who had been let loose with shaving foam. 'That was awesome!' he roared, before pulling himself out of the snow to give his father a hug.

'Glad you guys had fun.' John grinned, picking Sam up and hugging him close as they walked back towards the motel. Dean walked close to John to get warm, so John put an arm around him eldest. 'We had fun, didn't we?'

'We sure did daddy! Can we go out again?' Sam asked, colour rapidly coming back into his cold cheeks.

John chuckled and shook his head. 'You and snow Sammy-o, why don't we get a hot chocolate instead?'

'With marshmallows?'

'With Marshmallows.'

'Yay!' John laughed as Sam whooped-he put him down next to the door and unlocked it, standing back to let his boys get the heat from the rooms first.

He shivered as he shrugged off his leather jacket-the snow had gone right through, and now he was bitterly cold. He quickly changed into something warm, and, once instructing the boys to do the same, walked to the kitchen area and flicked on the kettle.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, and the Winchesters were sat huddled on the small sofa, John's big duvet from his bed draped over them, watching 'Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer.'<p>

Sam snuggled into John's side, and as John looked at him he chuckled; Sam still had a circle of chocolate around his mouth. 'Enjoy that hot chocolate by any chance?' he asked lightly, putting an arm around him so he could get closer.

'It was the best...' Sam said contentedly, his eyes flickering. That morning in the snow had really made them both tired.

John turned his head to where Dean was sat on the other side of him-his eldest was watching the film with wide eyes, completely taken with the story. John smiled and hooked his arm around Dean as well. This was what this time of year was about-good times with family.

'I had a great day guys.' He said out loud, not really minding if he got an answer or not-he had really enjoyed today. He got to spend time with his kids, and got to play with them like a normal family.

Even though it was still a way off till Christmas-he had already had the best present he could ever get.

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**Xx **


End file.
